Vanessa Shaw
Vanessa Shaw (b. December 14, 1990) is a mutant and a witch. She is the daughter of Sebastian Shaw and Jean Grey, she is also the stepdaughter of Cyclops. She is a member of the X-Men Kids. Vanessa is a member of the Shaw family and the Grey family. 'History' Early Years Vanessa Shaw is the daughter of Sebastian Shaw and Jean Grey. 'Powers' Powers as a Mutant Telepathy: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *''Telepathic Defence:'' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. *''Telepathic Cloak:'' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defences to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psychics may notice and 'see' through this ability. *''Cloak Mind:'' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. *''Psionic Shield:'' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *''Telepathic Illusions:'' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. *''Telepathic Camouflage:'' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of himself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. *''Telepathic Manipulation:'' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. *''Mind Control:'' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. *''Mind Possession:'' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. *''Personality Alteration:'' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. *''Mental Paralysis:'' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. *''Mental Amnesia:'' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. *''Mind Transferal:'' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. *''Induce Pain:'' She can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. *''Heal Trauma:'' The ability to erase a person's memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centres in a person's brain. *''Mental Sedating:'' She can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. *''Neural Jumpstart:'' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase other mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. *''Dilate Power:'' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *''Mind Link:'' Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *''Psionic Blasts:'' She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *''Astral Projection:'' She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *''Mental Detection:'' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *''Psionic Firebird:'' She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Molecular Density Manipulation: Vanessa has the ability to alter the density of her own body. She can lower her body's density, making her intangible, allowing herself to pass through solid objects of organic and inorganic nature. She can also heighten her body's density, making her diamond-hard, providing resistance to injury. Vanessa is also able to phase a body part (such as her hand) into the body of another person and increase the density, causing great physical damage. Interphasing touch allows her to scramble the molecules of whatever she touches. Powers as a Witch Basic Powers: *''Spellcasting:'' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *''Potion making:'' The ability to brew potions. *''Scrying:'' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal. Active Powers: 'Abilities' Talented singer: Vanessa is a gifted singer, and talented performer. Multi-lingual: A gifted polyglot; Vanessa is fluent in many languages including English, Spanish, French and Italian; she has extensive knowledge of German and Portugese. Master Astral Combatant: Vanessa is trained and excels in astral combat. Strength level Normal Human strength. She engages in highly intensive exercise. Weaknesses 'Appearance' *'Hair:' Vanessa has long wavy black hair. At times, she straightens it and is cut shorter. *'Wardrobe:' *'Make-up:' *'Tattoos:' *'X-Men Uniform:' 'Personality' 'Equipment' Digivice: Vanessa carries a Digivice. The Digivice allows her Lunamon to digivolve and also allows access to the Digi-World through any computer. Ones Digimon can also travel between the real world and the Digi-World. Digi-Tag and Crest: Vanessa carries her Digi-Tag along with the Crest of Generosity around her neck. This allows her Lunamon to digivolve into its Ultimate and Mega form. Weapons 'Transportations' Category:X-Men Kids Members Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Mutants Category:Witches Category:Digi-Tamers Category:Gifted Intelligence Category:Normal Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Normal Durability Category:Bulletproof Durability Category:Long Range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Some Training Category:Shaw family Category:Grey family Category:Summers family Category:Telepaths Category:Brown Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Female Characters Category:Characters born in 1990 Category:Sagittarius (sign) Category:Alpha-Level Mutants Category:Characters Category:Healers Category:Intangibility Category:Love Generation Members Category:Crest of Generosity Bearers